Love Me, My Brother
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: Fic by Lunaryu, traduzida por mim. Uzumaki Naruto, chefe da Ala Sul. Uchiha Sasuke, chefe da Ala Leste. Dois grandes inimigos, que de repente se vêem embaraçados numa situação irrefusável. E agora? [SasuNaru][Fic não minha][Sumário clichê]


Oh, yeah!! Eu estava fuçando na parte em inglês das fics de Naruto e achei uma simplesmente foda, a qual é a minha favorita de todas as línguas! \o/

Por sorte, a Lunaryu-senpai me deixou traduzir!! Yay! Se a tradução estiver um lixo, me avisem sutilmente, por favor! Esta é minha primeira tradução! x.x

Disclaimer: O mangá e anime Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi. Essa fic pertence à Lunaryu. É, eu sou só uma tradutora infeliz. (senta num canto e chora)

Contém Yaoi. Se não gostar, lê que eu garanto que aprende a gostar! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ame-me, meu irmão.**

**Prólogo: **_**Casamento**_

"_Chotto matte, Teme_ (Peraí, bastardo)!! É o meu pão italiano!! Me devolve!!" Uzumaki Naruto, o belo, animado, garoto loiro que tem três risquinhos em cada bochecha, que estava usando um preto e meio amarrotado _gakuran _(uniforme das escolas particulares no Japão) gritou para o garoto de cabelos negros que estava usando um gakuran branco e pagando pelo tal pão que segurava na cantina da escola. Naruto o apontou e lançou um olhar mortal, o qual incomodou o outro menos que uma mosca faria.

"O que você está dizendo, idiota? Eu paguei, então é meu" o garoto moreno, Uchiha Sasuke, disse com uma face friamente entediada, enquanto atrás dele as garotas e alguns garotos gritaram de excitamento, num modo pegajosamente apaixonado. Por outro lado, eles insultavam e olhavam Naruto com desprezo.

_Yarou (bastardo)…!!_

"Eu vi primeiro!" Naruto gritou, furioso.

"Ver sem pegar nem pagar é inútil, _baka_," Sasuke disse com um olhar arrogante sorrindo sarcasticamente, desprezando Naruto.

"_Teme _(bastardo)---!!" Naruto quase acertou o Uchiha, mas seu fã-clube rapidamente interviu entre os dois para evitar que Naruto machucasse o amado Sasuke.

"Não se atreva a encostar um dedo no Sasuke, plebeu!!" Haruno Sakura, a garota de cabelos rosas, presidente do fã-clube do Sasuke, estralou os dedos de maneira muito assustadora, fazendo Naruto engolir em seco.

"Aham, ou você vai parar na terceira curva do inferno!" Yamanaka Ino, a garota de cabelos loiros e longos ao lado de Sakura (ela era a vice-presidente do fã-clube do Sasuke) acrescentou, encarando-o com um olhar onde lia-se "Morte a granel" (N. da T.: Nossa, de onde tirei esta bosta? Bem, eu que inventei XD).

Na verdade, aquele povo todo tava era enchendo o saco do loiro, mas bater em garotas não é uma coisa bonita. Mesmo ele sendo um líder de gangue, ele proibiu a si mesmo de bater nos oprimidos. Então ele transformou a vontade de exterminar aqueles seres da face da terra e a comprimiu num só golpe verbal:

"Olha só, o incrível Uchiha Sasuke é um fracote que fica se escondendo atrás do fã-clube quando alguém o desafia para lutar. Co-var-dee," Naruto falou melodicamente enquanto dava um sorriso maldoso a Sasuke e minava seu orgulho, coisa que era mais importante que sua vida.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se franziram sutilmente quando ele ouviu o insulto. "_Ima…nadeshite_ (o que você…acabou de dizer)…!?" perguntou com a voz trêmula e inclinando um pouco a cabeça, o que criou uma sobra maligna em seu rosto, adicionada à sua aura sombria.

"Disse que você é um fracote! Covarde!!" Naruto gritou sorrindo mais maldosamente ainda quando percebeu que o insulto estava tendo efeito no Uchiha.

"Bastardo!" Sasuke gritou perdendo o controle, gritou "_Doke_ (saiam)!" para as fãs e de repente avançou em Naruto com intenções letais.

Aí…a troca de socos, chutes e afins entre Sasuke e Naruto começou de novo na cantina da Ala Central da Konoha Private High School.

Konoha Private High School (Escola Particular de Konoha) é a maior escola da cidade de Konoha (N/T: A cidade de Townsville!! XD). Tem três prédios: a Ala Leste, a Ala Sul, que tinham as salas de aula, e a Ala Central, centro das atividades dicentes e docentes.

Essa escola particular tinha dois tipos de gakuran. Gakuran preto para os alunos da Ala Sul e gakuran branco para os estudantes da Ala Leste.

Mas por quê os gakuran eram diferentes para cada ala?

É porque a Ala Sul é a base dos estudantes mais encrenqueiros, como Naruto e sua gangue, então usavam gakuran pretos como símbolo de suas personalidades. Porém a Ala Leste era para estudantes de elite como Sasuke e seu leal escudeiro Neji, assim como os outros de gakuran branco.

As Alas nunca se deram bem; eles trocavam insultos toda vez que se encontravam, por isso tem um chefe para cada Ala para controlar tudo que acontece e evitar grandes incidentes. Naruto é o chefe da Ala Sul, e Sasuke é o chefe da Ala Leste e também presidente do Conselho Estudantil.

Como você pode observar, os dois chefes também não se dão bem. Eles vivem brigando por qualquer coisa pela qual possa (N/T: e mesmo que não possa)se brigar. Não importa o quanto Sasuke é de elite ou o quanto Naruto é plebeu, eles realmente amam brigar entre si. Ou seja, a escola é uma bagunça só.

"Haaah, _mata ka yo_ (isso de novo)…, _mendokuse_ (que problemático)," Shikamaru, o moreno de rabo de cavalo que vestia o mesmo gakuran que Naruto, suspirou com um semblante de puro tédio.

"Isso! Soca a fuça dele, Naruto! Aaah, quase! Ei, olha pra trás! Dá-lhe!!" Kiba, o garoto de cabelos castanhos e espetados, que também vestia o gakuran negro (e que adorava se comportar como um cachorro e estava sempre com seu cãozinho branco, Akamaru) gritou, torcendo e animando Naruto com animação na multidão que assistia à luta de Sasuke e Naruto.

"Aaah, detenha-o, Gaara," Sikamaru pediu em seu tédio ao garoto ruivo que tinha o kanji 'amor' tatuado na testa, com o mesmo gakuran preto.

Gaara não respondeu, analisou tudo de onde estava sentado e foi ao epicentro da briga de Naruto e Sasuke.

"Shino, pare o Sasuke agora!" Neji, o garoto de longos e sedosos cabelos negros no mesmo gakuran de Sasuke, gritou ao amigo, Shino, o garoto alto de cabelos escuros com óculos escuros e vestido com o mesmo gakuran branco, porém com o colarinho mais alto, cobrindo sua face do nariz para baixo.

Shino também ficou calado e encaminhou-se para a briga com uma face calma, mesmo que a gente não consiga ver sua expressão de maneira clara.

Enquanto Sasuke e Naruto lutavam entre si sem piedade, Gaara e Shino de repente cortaram o desentendimento com um tapa no rosto, cada um em seu respectivo chefe.

"Pare, Uzumaki. Você está bagunçando a cantina e incomodando todo mundo." Gaara declarou friamente.

"Uchiha, pare agora, lembre-se que você é o presidente do Conselho Estudantil. Está dando um péssimo exemplo." Shino repreendeu-o, também friamente.

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram chocados por um momento, mas em seguida se olharam com raiva e estenderam a língua um para o outro, cheios de rancor.

_Eles agem como crianças de cinco anos de idade..._

Os outros pensaram juntos com grandes gotas na testa enquanto Shino puxava Sasuke para longe de Naruto e Gaara fazia o mesmo com Naruto, que estava reclamando por não ter matado "aquele maldito bastardo irritante".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais tarde, na sala de Naruto, Ala Sul...

"Maldito Sasuke-bastardo! Ele me irrita pra caramba! Ele é um arrogante e egoísta e narcisista e, o pior, acha que e a pessoa mais sexy do mundo! E aquele maldito fã-clube é um pé na jaca também! Eu devia matar todo mundo!!" Naruto gritava para ninguém em particular. Ele xingava e amaldiçoava Deus e o mundo, e blá-blá-blá Sasuke com a rosto carregado em ódio. Sua gangue assistia tudo aquilo com expressões patéticas.

"_Maa, maa_, calma, chefe, nós podemos encurralá-lo no caminho de casa e descer o pau nele," Kankuro, irmão mais velho de Gaara (ele está no segundo ano) e um dos membros da gangue de Naruto falou com um sorriso maligno.

Naruto virou seu rosto em direção a ele e encarou-o. Chegando mais perto, ele prensou Kankuro contra a parede, erguendo-o pela sua gola. "Não se atreva a me sugerir a bater nele deste modo covarde, Kankuro!" Naruto gritou, sem nem se importar em chamá-lo de _senpai_ . "Não adianta nada se ele não reconhecer a derrota dele! Eu vou fazer aquele bastardo se ajoelhar e chorar, implorando pelo meu perdão!!" Naruto largou Kankuro na carteira atrás dele e, de repente, lembrou-se de algo. Virando-se, foi saindo da sala.

"Onde você vai, Naruto?" Kiba perguntou.

"Enfermaria, eu tenho que tratar desses arranhões estúpidos antes que a aula do Iruka-sensei comece. Ele vai me dar uma detenção se souber que andei brigando." Naruto disse, corando embaixo dos machucados no rosto, e fechando a porta logo depois.

"Mesmo ele sendo o chefe da Ala Sul, ele ainda pensa no professor com respeito." Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara, disse enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Ele definitivamente não combina com esse cargo. A Ala Sul é lugar pra pessoas extraordinárias com personalidades anormais, que nem a gente: cruéis e sem piedade. Mas todos nós acabamos sendo mandados pelo Naruto. Me pergunto por quê…" ela completou, pensativa.

"Porque nós nos apaixonamos pela personalidade dele." Gaara respondeu, sorrindo. Temari, Kankuro e Kiba concordaram com a cabeça. Do nada, eles ouviram roncos da carteira de Shikamaru, e só Deus sabe quando, mas o Shikamaru tinha dormido.

"Esse maldito preguiçoso…" Kiba virou os olhos, inconformado. Os outros adquiriram um gotão na testa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oww, pode, por favor, ter mais cuidado?" Sasuke disse mal-humorado para Tsunade, a enfermeira que estava tratando seus arranhões.

"Cala a boca, pirralho! A culpa é sua por ficar brigando na cantina com outros estudantes! Mattaku (sinceramente…), você deveria ser o líder dos alunos, presidente do conselho estudantil! Que você está fazendo, brigando desse jeito?"Tsunade perguntou, secamente.

"O chefe da Ala Sul foi que começou! Aquele Usuratonkachi Naruto, aquele loiro com cara de demente que se acha o gostosão do pedaço, ele insultou o meu orgulho!" Sasuke protestou.

"O que você disse??"

Sasuke ficou estático quando ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si. Naruto estava de pé na porta de enfermaria, estralando os dedos e olhando o Uchiha com intenções letais.

Sasuke encarou-o de sua cadeira e devolve o olhar. "Então veio aqui chorar de dor depois de eu ter batido em você, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke sorriu maldosamente.

"Bastardo!!" Naruto quase ia socando Sasuke de novo quando de repente Tsunade puxou os dois e bateu a cabeça dos dois uma contra a outra.

"Ouch!!" Sasuke e Naruto gritaram em uníssono, ambos sentindo estrelas orbitarem em volta de suas cabeças.

"O-o que você tá fazendo, sua velha!?" Naruto gritou, massageando a testa com um expressão entre a dor e a confusão. Ele estava meio tonto por causa do súbito contato das duas cabeças.

"Ao invés de ficarem se pentelhando, por quê vocês não se beijam e vão num encontro logo? Minha cabeça dói com esses motivos estúpidos pra se brigar!" Tsunade gritou pra eles, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ela detestava a bagunça que sempre resultava da briga dos dois.

Os rostos de Sasuke e Naruto ficaram intensamente vermelhos de vergonha com os "_**Se beijem **_e _**vão num encontro."**_

"Por que motivo no céu e na terra eu iria beijar e ir num encontro com ele!?" Naruto gritou, frustrado.

"Ao invés de ir num encontro com ele, eu preferiria ir com um sapo." Sasuke sentiu ânsias com as sugestões idioticamente impossíveis de Tsunade.

"Então parem de brigar! E deixem-me tratar vocês em paz!!" Tsunade gritou de novo, forçando Naruto e Sasuke a calar a boca antes que ela perdesse a paciência e os matasse ao invés de tratá-los.

Naruto e Sasuke calaram a boca imediatamente quando eles viram que o senso humanista de Tsunade estava no limite. Mesmo que eles não gostassem de receber ordens, eles ainda amavam viver. Não é muito inteligente deixar Tsunada brava, principalmente quando ela poderia te matar com sua força monstruosa.

Eles sentaram na frente de Tsunade em total silêncio enquanto ela tratava os machucados dos dois. Dez minutos depois, seus machucados já haviam sido curados, e eles estavam quase indo cada um para a sua sala quando, de repente, o pai de Naruto, Uzumaki Arashi, entrou na enfermaria.

"_Are_, _toosan_ (pai)? Que você está fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou surpreso quando viu o homem loiro.

"_Yappari_ (eu sabia), você está aqui." Arashi falou, balançando a cabeça em derrota.

"O que é? Eu lutei pelo meu orgulho!" Naruto disse com uma expressão chateada, mas muito fofa.

"Orgulho por um pão italiano." Sasuke sussurrou com um sorriso maldoso, focando-se num ponto qualquer da parede.

"Cala a boca, Sasuke!" Naruto gritou, encarando-o com raiva com uma face vermelha de vergonha.

"Sasuke?" Arashi mostrou-se repentinamente interessado no nome do moreno. "Ah, você é Uchiha Sasuke?" ele perguntou.

"Err, sim." Sasuke respondeu vagarosamente.

"Então, você é o Sasuke-kun, Naruto me falou bastante de você." Arashi disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Eh?" Sasuke ficou pasmo.

Naruto acordou quando seu pai disse seu nome. "_Chotto, toosan_ (peraí, pai)!?" o loiro tentou imepdir que o pai o embaraçasse na frente de Sasuke, mas falhou miseravelmente, já que o pai era maior e mais forte para mantê-lo fora da conversa.

"Ele vive falando sobre você quando a gente janta junto. Ele disse que você é o único que consegue fazer com que ele se exercite na escola." Arashi sorriu quando viu o rosto escarlate do filho.

"Pai!!" Naruto gritou de maneira infantil, fazendo Sasuke pensar oh, ele fica fofo corando desse jeito. Quando Sasuke percebeu no que havia pensando, imediatamente acertou a si mesmo com uma voadora dentro de sua mente.

"Então… você na verdade me admira, é… Naruto?" Sasuke perguntou com uma expressão arrogantge e um sorriso malicioso.(N/T: Não esse tipo de malícia, seus pervertidos! ¬¬)

"Quem diabos te admira, seu bastardo?!" Naruto gritou num misto de vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Ele realmente queria socar a fuça do Uchiha de novo, mas seu pai não queria soltá-lo.

"Arashi, você realmente gosta de provocar seu próprio filho." Tsunade riu, assistindo à cena com deleite.

"Aah, Tsunade-hime, desculpe por ser tão rude e não ter te cumprimentando antes." Arashi disse com seu simpaticíssimo sorriso e, ainda segurando Naruto pela gola com sua mão esquerda, ele segurou a mão de Tsunade com sua mão direita e a beijou de maneira extremamente cavalheira.

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram completamente chocados com a cena na frente dos dois. Naruto até esqueceu seu rancor por Sasuke e acabou o abraçando de susto. Sasuke fez o mesmo enquanto seu queixo despencava de choque.

_Hime(princesa)…? Ele chamou a Tsunade, o monstro da enfermaria, de __**HIME!?**_

Eles pensaram juntos enquanto Arashi eTsunade conversavam algremente.

"Seu pai é um anfitrião ou algo assim?" Sasuke perguntou com os olhos arregalados em descrença. (N/T: Anfitrião tipo o Tamaki de Ouran. Estilo isso xP)

"Ao diabo se eu souber!" Naruto respondeu do mesmo jeito que Sasuke.

Eles não haviam percebido que eles estavam abraçados até que Arashi reparou na proximidade dos dois.

"Are? Vocês são mesmo amigos muito próximos, não?" Arashi perguntou com um sorriso.

"Hum?" Naruto e Sasuke se encararam e imediatamente se separaram, assustados.

"Por que raios você me abraçou, seu pervertido?!" Naruto gritou para Sasuke, com a face em um tom rosado.

"O que você disse!? Foi você quem me abraçou!!" Sasuke acusou gritando também, irritado e embaraçado.

"O quê!?"

"O quê!?"

"Ok, garotos, parem de brigar e me sigam." Arashi disse, puxando Naruto para si pela gola. "Ah, Sasuke-kun também, sua mãe está te esperando na sala dos professores." Ele disse ainda sorrindo, ignorando a agitação de um esperneante Naruto.

"Huh? Ok…" Sasuke disse vagarosamente enquanto pensava.

_Minha mãe está aqui…? O que ela veio fazer?_

Sasuke achava aquilo estranho.

Arashi, Naruto e Sasuke seguiram pelo corredor da enfermaria, na Ala Central, para a sala dos professores. Na frente da sala dos professores, havia uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros que estava em pé na porta com uma expressão calma e elegante. O queixo de Naruto caiu em choque quando Sasuke correu até ela e chamou-a "_Kaasan_ (mãe)!"

A mulher, Uchiha Yukiko, virou a cabeça em direção a ele e sorriu gentilmente para seu filho. "Sasuke, querido, estava esperando por você." Ela disse numa voz macia e maternal.

_Uso (é mentira)! Ela é a mãe dele!?_

Naruto pensou, descrente. Arashi olhou para ele com um sorriso leve e cumprimentou Yukiko também. "Olá, Yukiko-san." Arashi acenou para Yukiko e ela imediatamente o viu.

"Arashi-san!" o rosto de Yukiko acendeu-se alegremente quando encontrou Arashi, o belo loiro que é o pai de Naruto.

"Sua mãe e meu pai se conhecem?" Naruto perguntou a Sasuke, pasmo.

"É a primeira vez que eu vejo ela assim." Sasuke disse também pasmo, sem nem se incomodar em responder a Naruto.

Yukiko e Arashi conversaram um pouco antes deles afirmarem algo com a cabeça e olharem para Sasuke e Naruto. "Nós devíamos contar para eles, já que o dia está se aproximando." Yukiko sugeriu.

"Tem razão. Deveríamos chamá-los para almoçar?" Arashi ofereceu.

"Boa idéia, Arashi-san." Yukiko disse, concordando. Então Arashi foi para a sala dos professores para conseguir permissão dos professors de Sasuke e Naruto para que estes saíssem mais cedo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aí…de repente eles se sentaram na mesa do restaurante juntos desde Deus sabe quando. Naruto e Sasuke mexeram-se inconfortavelmente, enquanto Arashi e Yukiko não haviam dito nada e pediram a comida.

"_Ittai_ (então)…o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Sasuke perguntou a Naruto vagarosamente.

"Se você me pergunta, então…para quem eu devo perguntar?" Naruto respondeu.

"Inútil…" Sasuke disse, suspirando em derrota.

"Bastardo arrogante." Naruto respondeu vagarosamente. Eles se encararam.

"Ok, vamos começar a conversa." Arashi disse. Sasuke e Naruto pararam seus ataques silenciosos e prestaram total atenção em seus pais.

"_Jitsu wa, ne_ (bem, na verdade) nós nos conhecemos há um bocado de tempo agora, não?" Yukiko disse aos garotos, cobrindo a retaguarda de Arashi.

"Sim, nós até falamos de nós mesmos um para o outro e percebemos que, na verdade, temos muito em comum. E também que precisamos das mesmas coisas, a companhia um do outro." Arashi disse, reforçando as palavras de Yukiko.

"O que você quer dizer?" Sasuke perguntou com uma cara esquisita. Ele não sabia por quê, mas de algum modo…ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso, enquanto Naruto os olhava parecendo não ter nem a mínima idéia sobre o que eles estavam falando.

"Hmm… como dizer tudo de maneira clara…?" Arashi olhou para Yukiko. Ela concordou com a cabeça com uma cara do tipo _'é inevitável'_. "_Ii ka, yoku kike_ (ok, ouçam bem), Sasuke-kun, Naruto," ele recomeçou, "Nós…decidimos nos casar." Declarou, por final.

Houve um grande silêncio no período em que Sasuke e Naruto tentaram registrar as palavras **"**_**Nós decidimos nos casar"**_...

…………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

!?!?X#&_** CASAR!!?**_

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" **_

O grito de dois garotos assustados/chocados ecoaram por todo o restaurante.

**Fim do Prólogo**


End file.
